


Sweaters - Blissember2020

by moonys_chocolate



Series: Blissember 2020 - moonys_chocolate [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonys_chocolate/pseuds/moonys_chocolate
Summary: Remus comes home to his attractive boyfriend wearing his sweater
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Blissember 2020 - moonys_chocolate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102097
Kudos: 5





	Sweaters - Blissember2020

All Remus wanted to do was go home, put on his comfy green sweater, make himself a cup of tea, and relax on the couch reading a book. It had been a long day for the man. He'd had to stay up late the night before finishing grading his student's essay's and then today the students had been extra rowdy in his classes.

Opening the door to his apartment Remus missed the lovely smell wafting from his kitchen. Setting his coat and briefcase down the man headed toward his room to change.

Toeing his shoes off in the corner he opened the drawer to see that his favourite sweater wasn't there. Disgruntled but tired enough not to care too much he pulled out another one and tossed it on.

Deciding that the rest of his evening could still carry on as he'd planned he headed towards the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. He was stopped dead in his tracks the moment he entered the room though. His extremely attractive boyfriend was standing at the stove stirring a pot of what smelled like beef stew while wearing Remus's missing sweater.

"Oh! Darling! You're home."

Realizing that he'd been staring for a moment too long at how his sweater was two sizes too big on Sirius and how the other man looked adorable in it he looked up into his lover's face. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Well, you see Minnie let me off early so I decided to come make my boyfriend dinner and give him cuddles which he looks like he definitely needs right now," Sirius said worriedly as he took in Remus. "Darling, how about you go sit down and I'll fetch you a cup of tea. Dinner still needs to simmer for a bit but do you want anything else to eat in the meantime?"

"No, just a cuppa, and some cuddles sound nice." Remus realized that he didn't need to be wearing his favourite sweater to have a good evening anymore he had something better, a boyfriend who took care of him AND looked extremely attractive in his sweater.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr & Instagram](https://linktr.ee/moonys_chocolate)


End file.
